ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brothers Strong (Film)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the 2020 superhero horror film, The Brothers Strong. Part 1: The Andrews Family (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows New Line Cinema logo) (Shows Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Shows Blumhouse Productions logo) (The scene fades to the Andrews' house. Jake Andrews is listening to his favorite metal band Limozeen while laying in bed. He smokes his cigarette while listening to his music. He hears his siblings fighting in the next room. His older brother is a college student who got dumped by his girlfriend due to his anger issues. His younger brother is a cyberbully victim who attempted suicide, and finally, his sister enjoys bullying her younger brother with help from her best friend. Jake put on his leather jacket and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.) Otto: I see it, but I don't believe it! I didn't even have to call you! What's going on here, buddy? Jake: Need to get ready for another boring day at school. By the way, Jackie's at Jack again. Otto: Again? She's grounded. Hey, is your, uh... your arm okay? Looks better. Anybody, uh... ask you about it? Jake: It's okay, Dad. It's fine. Otto: Good. I just wanna make sure that you're okay, buddy. Listen, I know you're getting ready for school and all, but haven't you reconsidered about quitting football? Jake: Dad, I don't think I wanna rejoin the team. I had enough. Otto: Really? You know it takes you to college, takes you to business school. But that's fine that you don't want to do that. Your brother James is taking over the family business. You can study whatever you like. Jake: Like Music and Art? Otto: If that's what you want to do, go ahead. Get ready for school. Hang out if you want and don't mind your sister. I'll go talk to her. (Otto takes one last sip of beer before placing the can on the counter. He then walked upstairs. He waves to Jake as he passes him, Jake collects his dishes and the milk carton, placing the milk in the fridge and his dishes in the sink. He grabbed his keys to his car and get ready for school.) (James Andrews is playing his guitar in anger and frustrated after his ex-girlfriend dumped him due to his anger issues. Otto sees him playing.) Otto: Hey buddy, you okay? James: Dad, I know you heard that my girlfriend and I broke up because of my goddamn anger issues! Otto: Calm down, buddy. I know you're angry and upset. There'll be other girls. James: Who cares?! I don't want another girl! Otto: Come on. Let's go to yoga. James: Fine, I'll go to yoga. Is that okay with you?! Otto: Yeah. Just calm down, son. Jackie: Pfft. What a waste of time. These boys have nothing about each other. Otto: You're grounded, Jackie. Jackie: For what?! James: For bullying Jack. For one month. Jackie: Wait until mom hears about this. More coming soon! Part 2: Best Friend, Patsy Coming soon! Part 3: The Brother's Powers Coming soon! Category:Transcripts